Various attempts have been made to provide multi-compartment carry bags.
Among these beach accessory bags include U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,205, which describes a back pack with an ice chest built therein. U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,221 describes a combination valise which converts into a back rest to sit against on a beach. U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,103 describes combination carrying bag with multi-compartments with a refrigeration compartments, wherein the bag converts to a head rest.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,507 describes a beach kit which converts to a pillow cover. U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,512 describes a portable insulated beverage cooler with auxiliary pockets. U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,484 describes a beverage cooler with a lid, which cooler further contains a small carrying compartment in the lid. U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,407 describes a portable beverage cooler.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,515 describes a multi-compartment expandable luggage bag with expandable end compartments with flexible membrane walls to expand the size of the compartments. U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,842 describes a portable beach cabana structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,060 describes a cooler bag and U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,912 describes a combination beach towel and tote bag which includes a circular pouch portion built into the center of the towel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,075 describes a beach caddy vehicle with wheels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,841 describes a portable cooler. U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,986 describes a beach carry bag which converts to a cylindrical form to carry a beach towel therein. U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,013 describes a waterproof bag and U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,807 describes a bicycle case which has multi-compartments for sports and beach use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,507 describes a portable beach cache carrier which opens to shelter the user. U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,405 describes a combination beach carry bag which is also in the form of a chair seat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,833 describes a locking cover to enclose a portable cooler therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,143 describes an infant carrying seat for bicycles wherein the seat functions as a travel bag. U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,312 describes a portable folding utility carrier with wheels to transport the carrier. U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,018 describes a beach accessory which converts to arm rests. U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,308 describes a beach bag which converts into a beach towel and U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,081 describes a portable beverage cooler.
Moreover, a portable multi-compartment bag is described in an advertisement of Lillian Vernon publications entitled "Sports Bag Holds Gear With Room to Spare".
While many of the features which are desirable in a beach accessory carry bag are individually found singularly in the prior art, none of the prior art carry bags are particularly suited for beach use, in that they do not include a carry case which is compact and lightweight for carrying long distances from a motor vehicle to a beach location, wherein a thermally insulated storage compartment is provided, together with a plurality of compartments for carrying beach accessories and street clothes therein, wherein further a lower slot pocket storage compartment is provided for insertion of a flat fabric beach towel or mat therein, wherein the beach towel or mat has an inflatable rest portion which can be deflated for storage after use.